femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolette Butler (Criminal Case)
'Nicolette Butler '''is the villainess of "Hot Mess", case #11 of ''Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date March 28, 2018). She was a wealthy woman who was a frequent client at The Maneater, a male strip club. Nicolette was questioned by the player and David Jones in regards to the death of "Voodoo Vince", a stripper who died of poisoning during a show, after a jewelry gift Nicolette gave to him was discovered. Nicolette fully admitted to being a frequent visitor to The Maneater, stating that she admired the young performers and that they appreciated her attention, even claiming that they referred to her as "Mama". But as revealed in the case's climax, Vince had actually grown uncomfortable with Nicolette's behavior, believing she dug into his personal life too much and that she was too physically aggressive. In addition to refusing to serve Nicolette anymore, Vince told the club's other strippers about Nicolette's actions, resulting in none of the men wanting to serve Nicolette. Enraged, Nicolette plotted to kill Vince, eventually doing so by luring him into sharing a toast with her at the club. Unbeknownst to Vince, however, the evil Nicolette had dosed his drink with botulinum toxin, eventually leading to Vince's demise. Nicolette left traces of her glitter makeup on the toxin bottle, with this being among other pieces of evidence proving Nicolette's guilt. When confronted by the detectives, Nicolette eventually confessed to Vince's murder, blasting him for (in her mind) turning Maneater's strippers against her and callously expressing a belief that she was entitled to do with the men whatever she wished due to how much she payed them. A disgusted David arrested Nicolette, and it was during her trial that Nicolette claimed that she did what any woman would do in her situation. After chastising Nicolette's lack of remorse, judge Judith Powell sentenced Nicolette to twenty-five years in prison, with the villainess requesting she be detained near "some handsome young convicts." Quotes * "Fine, I did kill Vince! But he had it coming! (David: "You killed Vince because he rejected your advances?") Oh, don't be silly! Vince was just one man! I can take his refusal, although I don't understand it. But Vince didn't just scorn me! He went and told all the other boys to do the same! None of them would serve me anymore!" (Nicolette's confession to Vince's murder, as well as her motivation) * "He claimed I was a "dangerous stalker"! He said that about me! About the mama! He told them I pried into his personal life too much and was too handsy with him...but why are the goods on display if I can't touch them? I paid the money, didn't I? Mama gave the sugar! The boys were mine to do with as I pleased! And Vince dared turn them against me!" (Nicolette's callous words against Vince and the other strippers at The Maneater) Gallery Nicolette Butler mugshot.jpg Nicolette Butler arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Rich Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty